LatinAsian letters from The Philippines
by chibibeanie
Summary: Miss Philippines has decided to send letters to the world, on her bosses request that is. So send in letters, no guarantees she'll be nice though. OCs welcome. Don't be fooled by the title, all nations are welcome. PLEASE PM LETTERS! NOT AS REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Kumusta,I'm The Republic of the Philippines.

So, I was bored and me boss decided it would be a good idea for me to get closer to the rest of the world through letters. So send me some kay?

Sincerely,

Maria Clara de la Cruz(The Philippines)

P.S To all of my Ates and Kuyas, there is nothing wrong with dinuguan and balot, and some of your foods are even stranger. So stop complaining. *pulls out large, scary knife* Or else.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I had to delete and repost this so I wouldn't get reported. Anyway **SEND IN LETTERS THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGE! **I will repost all letters I have already written. Sorry to everyone, and if you want to know what dinuguan and balot is, you have to look it up.


	2. Wisconsin 1: Repost

Dear Miss. Philippines

Hello this is Wisconsin one of America's daughters. If you don't remember I'm the pale dark haired one with grey eyes who dresses like a punk. If you don't remember that's all right.

So how have you been? I hope you are doing well. Has anything intresting happened lately?

Sincerely

Samantha Lynne Jones

(Wisconsin)

P.S

I sent some home made fudge with the letter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Hey Sammie, how's it going? Of course I remember you! If I can remember the names of all the countries, Provinces, Cities, Islands, and micronations in the world, I'm sure I can remember one of my closest ally's kids.(Seriously though, why are there so many of you!)

Thinks are pretty good here, but the weather has been a real pain. It's just unnatural. Other than that, things are pretty calm and all of my citizens are out having fun on summer break!

Actually, now that I've mentioned it, I was going to go to Boracay and Cebu for a little fun. Feel free to stop by and visit! You can bring your siblings too! (but leave your Dad behind if you can, he ruins the fun when he randomly jumps into parades ranting about being the hero. I don't want to be kicked out of another fiesta because of him.)

With love,

Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz

P.S

The fudge was delicious, but there was only a little piece left. Did anyone else get your letter before I did?

* * *

A/N: I don't actually live in the Philippines, but my friend who lives there says the weather is really strange, and so I decided to add it.


	3. Cecel 1: Repost

Aniu Philippines!

It's me, Cousin Cecel, The Lost Country?

How have you been doing?

Fluffy (My zombie) Has Missed you, He enjoys it when you come over and so Do I.

I Sent some chickens your way so we can play a prank on Uncle America Again xD

Sincerely Sunshine (Cecel)

* * *

Kumusta Cecel. I haven't seen you around in a while.

_Me: She's the lost country, no duh._

_Maria: Who are you?_

_Me: No one important *leaves*_

That was odd. Anyway, Things are fine here, how about you? Are you doing ok with the rest of the nations? If any of them gives you a hard time, just tell me and I'll beat them up for you. I'm not a boxing champion for nothing you know.

Tell Fluffy I said hello, and if he tries to eat my carabao again, I'll use his head as a beach ball (no offense). I would love to come visit again, or you can come visit me any time you like.

You want to prank Kuya again? ALRIGHTY! We have to have a secret evil meeting again to discuss the details! Now, how can I make use of these chickens…

Sincerely,

Ate Maria

* * *

A/N: Kumusta: A greeting like hey.

Ate: Big sister

Anything in italics is me or another nation/person talking to Maria while she writes the letter.

OHMIGOSH! Thank you for all of the reviews you have given me in such a short amount of days! Salamat po! (Thank you!) OH! And the thing about boxing, for those who don't know anything about the boxing community, Maria gets her mad boxing skills from Manny Pacquiao, current best pound-for-pound boxer in the world.


	4. Confederacy 1 and Medan 1: Repost

Hi! This is Dixie C. Jones, Americas little sister! I just wanted to say hi and ask if you wanted to help me prank my brother.

The Confederacy

Dixie C. Jones

* * *

Hey Dixie, how's life treating ya?

So, how are we going to make him piss himself** this** time?

Ready and waiting,

María Clara Esperanza de la Cruz

* * *

Hello Philippines~! It's Medan, one of Indonesia's sister! How are you there? Having a great day? Or maybe bored? XD come play here! The others will be very please to meet you!

Oh! I know! Maybe some greeting cards from my brothers and sisters will satisfy you! Especially from Indonesia XD

Regards,

Nadia Christie Nugroho (Medan)

* * *

Nice to meet you Nadia.

So how's Indie doing? And you? I'm doing ok I guess, fighting corruption, terrorists, protecting Spratly with Viet*(I'm watching you Kuya China), getting ready for tourists, etc. Wouldn't say I'm bored, but also not exactly excited.

A visit sounds great! I'll pack my bags right away! Boss has been telling me to take a break too, so perfect timing. I can't wait to meet you and the rest of Indie's siblings!

Sincerely,

Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz

* * *

A/N: Ok, so for Indonesia, I don't have an OC made for him/her yet, so if anyone has a desired gender for Indie, just put it in a review. It'd be a lot of help. Please and thanks guys.

*Not sure how accurate this is, but I read on wikipedia that Vietnam and the Philippines were hopeing to work together to stop the Spratly Islands dispute, so I decided to add it in there. If it's wrong, I'MSOSORRYFORBEINGAFAAAAAIL!


	5. Batz

Hi! My best friend is from the Philippines! Could you tell me about the culture? Also is hugging okay? Because if I meet her I don't want to scare her. (hugs) How are you doing though? France bothering you?  
~ Batz :)

* * *

Hi Batz,

Well, my people are very friendly, and, being raised by Spain, we can be very close to others. A greeting could be a beso- a kiss on the cheek, and/or a hug between friends, so yes, if you two have gotten close enough, hugging could be ok.

My culture is very diverse. The two upper regions, Luzon and Visayas, are wore westernized. Luzon is heavily influenced by my Kuya America, and Visayas is the most hispanized. The lowest of my three regions is Mindanao, and is mostly Muslim, with influences from my Kuya Malaysia and Ate Indonesia, as well as Kuya Brunei. My people from all regions are very friendly though, and a good majority speak fluent english, as well as the native languages. In Visayas, you can allways find a good festival going on, and Luzon is home of the capital city of Manila. Mindanao has Davao, and several great tourist spots. The majority of my people are Roman Catholic, and are very religious. Religion can be found in many of our festivals and major holidays focus more on religion than anything else. Take christmas for example. It is celebrated for a whole month and is very colorful and fun, and religious symbols are all over the place. But we do not believe in Santa Claus, and that upsets Kuya Alfred whenever I mention it. Food is also a big part of the culture. If you ever visit a Filipino, you will be greeted with a warm welcome and excessive amounts of food. I think a full stomach is a happy one, so you should eat as much as you can. And rice is a necessity at a meal. I cannot eat anything without rice. Most all of the people on the streets, even complete strangers, are very friendly. Many locals refer to each other as Ate, Kuya, Tito, or Tita, even if they're not related. We're just a friendly people. There is a lot more to tell you, but the letter is getting kind of long, so I'll stoop here, but feel free to write again and I can tell you more.

I'm doing fine I guess. It's sumertime, so it's pretty hot, and I get a lot of visits from my Kuyas and Ates.

Kuya France is a good friend of mine. He doesn't really bother me. 'Cept when he sexually harasses girls at the beach... and guys.

Sincerely,

Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz(The Philippines)


	6. Wisconsin 2: Repost

Maria

Really that's intresting I didn't know that. It must have taken a while to remember all that I know that I couldn't do that. We don't really know why I think dad just likes kids.

Yea I know what you mean weather was weird here for a bit to. That sounds like fun but I'm swamped with stuff I'm giving most of it to my Capitol though.

That sounds nice I'll stop by when I can. All right I'll try and we'll see if we can sneak past dad. Yea I know he can be a bit obnoxious at times.

Sincerely

Sam

P.S

I sent more and I made sure they were all in there and I did leave dad with them and he does like my fudge.

* * *

Dear Sammie,

Yeah, you get used to the manes after awhile. Mind you, I've been around a lot longer than you have. I'm even older than your dad! Though for the life of me, I don't know why he looks older than me…

Honestly, between America, you, and the rest of the states, I'm not sure which are actually the children. Usually I think its Alfred.

The weather is odd there too? How so? I hope Mother Nature hasn't gotten so pissed with America's 'Stop global warming with a gigantic super-hero' idea that she's been doing this on purpose. Though it wouldn't surprise me if it were true.

Shouldn't you be a bit less dependent on Madison? She probably has enough work of her own to do.

I can't wait until you all come to visit. Make sure Hawaii and California bring surfboards. I want to have a surfing contest with them. I'm going to prove you don't need gigantic waves to be a great surfer. Plus smaller waves are easier to trick surf on. If America catches you, tell me and I'll find a way to smuggle you guys out. That or knock him out and run like h*ll.

Sincerely,

Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz

P.S Tell your dad that if he eats/steals any more of my food, no matter what circumstances, I'll beat his sorry arse into next month.

* * *

A/N: Hey howdie hey guys. If you're reading this and you write a review(Which I hope you will) please specify the genders of all of the OC's in your letters, cause otherwise I have to make up all of them on the spot. As of now, I only have three OC's of my own creation., Philippines, Brunei, and Pangea.

To darkbeyonddeath666: I hope you're alright with me making Madison a girl. The name just sounds feminine.


	7. Jakarta: Repost

Kak phillipines!

Hey, its me, the eldest brother of Indonesia, Jakarta!

So, you start sending letters, huh? That's great! Now we can get to know each other more!

By the way, I still don't get what's so delicious in eating an egg with a duck embrio...

Aku tunggu balasanmu! XD

Angga Sastrawijaya (Jakarta)

A/N:

Kak - Older sis or bro in Indonesian

Aku tunggu balasanmu - I await your reply

And erm, I see that medan have written to you... and I'm sorry for the different surname. Indonesia is not official, anyway...

* * *

Kumusta Jakarta!

Yup, I've hopped on the letter writing bandwagon.

_Me: Oh how origional._

_Maria: WHO THE H*LL ARE YOU!_

_Me: I'm am your creator *leaves in an indescribable and dramatic fashion*_

_Maria: *WTF face*_

Moving on...

Hey! Don't knock it 'til you try it, Mr. Have to have everything spicy! It is delicious, no matter what Kuya Alfred says. He's just to **_chicken_** to eat balot(Get it?). There's probably weird-ish foods at your place too.

Tell Indie I said hello, m'kay?

Cya later,

Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz

P.S I was supposed to visit Medan to meet with all of you. Do you know if you can come or not?

* * *

A/N: UGHH. I haven't written in like, foreveeeer~ I've had writer's block for a while now, but It's slowly fading away…  
Anyway, thank's for all of the reviews and gender suggestions for any OC's mentioned or those you add are still open. Until next time, Hasta la pasta!~


	8. Confederacy 2 & Wisconsin 3: Repost

Life's fine. Except England burnt down my kitchen... Again.

Well, since he replaced all of my flags from the house with his, I was thinkin' that we could replace all of his with Canada's. He's out for 2 hours on Monday when I don't have to go with him but it's a big house and lots of flags so I need your help!

Dixie

* * *

Dear Dixie,

Ha! That sucks. I thought you would have known by now not to let the Brit anywhere near a kitchen. Did you at least make Alfred eat whatever muck he created?

Ooo, good idea, but ya know what'd really set him off? We should replace all of the flags in his place with Russia's and leave an 'official' document from 'the President' saying that the U.S. has decided to become one. A hundred pesos says he'll pee his pants. Something tells me I'm gonna enjoy this. It'll be worth me boss lecturing me later about being nice to our allies. Even though he doesn't know how to hang our flag right. After like a hundred years of friendship. The a**hole.

Sincerely,

Maria

* * *

Maria

Yea I suppose you start to pick up on thing being as old as you are. Most nations are older than dad becides Uncle Mattie. I'm not really sure about that either.

Yes he is like that at times but you would be suprised he is a good dad if overprotective.

Well there was an unusually warm winter at first then then it got cold and snowed a lot and it's not as warm as usual. I don't think Mother Nature as that petty and immature I think it's just a coincidence.

Well I'm not that dependent she just covers me when I need a day off sometimes and she dosen't have all that much to do most of it goes to me.

Yea it should be great and I sent the message they said bring it. Well I can't say big waves are hard to, then again I fall off everytime I get on a board and those two just laugh.

All right but I think he'd just bug us to go with. I think I have some pellets with knock out gas I'll try that thanks.

Sam

* * *

Sammy,

Yea, I guess, but it also means I've been put through more than he has. I think Matthew is older by the way. I think Francis mentioned it or something. That guy gives me the creeps sometimes, but he's a good person underneath. He did take good care of an old friend of mine… Anyways, I'm pretty sure Matt's just a little older than Al.

True, true. He was very kind and protective of me during WW2, You know, minus when he had to leave me on my own for a few years to fight off Kuya Kiku. But I understand, and I don't blame Kiku or anything. The whole time era was just…insane.

Yeah, sounds kinda like Manila, but that guy works his butt off, so I try to help him as much as I can.

Aww, no biggie! Practice makes perfect right? 'Sides, Hawaii and I are Islanders, so naturally we're good surfers, and Cali's on the coast and she's got some great waves too. If you were and Island or costal, you'd be a surfer too.

Remember, if Alfred gives you guys any trouble, I'll pound him into dust for you.

Sincerely,

Maria

* * *

A/N: Phew! big letter. Anyway, the whole thing about the flag, at an ASEAN - US summit in New York, the Philippine flag was hung upside down, and in the Philippines, it signals that the country is at war. C'mon America, seriously? Even I knew it was wrong, and I hardly knew a thing about the whole summit until it was on the news. can anyone say FAILURE. (P.S I'm american, so I'm not being racist.)


	9. Alaska: Repost

Dear Philippines,

Hello, hello, this is Alaska speaking- er, writing I guess.

First off: I'd like you to know that America isn't my father. Nor was Russia.

Now that that's out of the way: I hyphenate my name because America wants me to, and I know I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't.

There. I think that covers it.

So, how's life? America's economy has been sucking lately, and if he doesn't do something to fix it we are all f*cking screwed.

I bet Wisconsin's written to you, yes? I dunno why people don't seem to remember her. Her fudge kicks *ss and her cheese is good, too.

Hey, if you ever need someone to...disappear, send them to me. Ever hear about the Alaskan Triangle?

Sincerely,

June Braginski-Jones

P.S. I sent you some Forget-Me-Nots along with this letter. I hope they've not wilted!

* * *

Sup June?

So, if neither America nor Russia is your dad, does that mean Canada is?

Yup, sounds like Al to me. He's too paranoid. If he starts bugging you about anything, just pop in a horror movie and he'll knock himself out.

Well, at least America is still the current superpower. My economy isn't the best, but it's getting better! Not as good as the Four tigers of Asia, but it's still improving.

I remember Wisconsin. She has such an adorable accent. Don't tell her I said that though, I don't want to piss her off.

Speaking of Wisconsin, she and several of your other siblings are stopping in for a minivacation. Wanna come?

The Alaskan Triangle? Nope sorry, but I've heard of the Bermuda Triangle. I usually let Romano and his Mafia take care of the dirty work for me, jejeje (Just kidding :3)

Sincerely,

Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz

P.S Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful(and no, they did not wilt). I sent a sampaguita garland to you as thanks.

* * *

A/N: The Four Tigers of Asia are South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Singapore. They are the Four Tigers because their economies are rapidly raising every year. Three out of the four are canon in Hetalia.


	10. Medan 2 & Cecel 2: LAST Repost

Dear Phillipines

She is fine but.. I think Jakarta take care too much of her because she had a quarrel once with Netherland and Malaysia... Oh great! So you will come? That's awesome! The rest of brothers and sisters would be so happy to see you! We are waiting for your arrival.

Regards,

Nadia Christie Nugroho (Medan)

* * *

Dear Medan,

*gasp* What were they fighting about? I swear, if they hurt her, I will tear them limb from limb and dump their sorry, dead carcases in the Philippine Sea!

Me: Wow, dark much?

Maria: WHO THE H*LL RE YOU?

Me: tsk tsk, language. *Magically disappears*

Maria: *EPIC FACEPALM*

Anyway, I'll see you soon. I'll be sure to bring tons of food and presents for you all. How many of you are there again?

Sincerely,

Maria

* * *

Aniu Maria

Everything has been good. Everyone is so nice but Russia is sorta creepy but I like him, He may look scary but he is very nice. He liked Fluffy when I showed Fluffy to him.

Can you beat France up? He gave this cup of apple juice but it England said it was not apple juice when he saw me act acting weird. He told me France got me drunk. I kinda liked being drunk, it made me think and walk funny :D

Fluffy just made his "Mao" groan and went to finished off his steak :P That means he likes you :D

And In His defense, I forgot to feed him that day :P

I like to visit you very much, maybe we can meet up and lay paintball next Monday

Yay! We are going to need A fog machine, a Couch and Male syrup. And we are not using the maple syrupfor what you think.

Sincerely,

Sunshine (Cecel)

* * *

Dear Cecel,

I'm glad things are going well for you. Yes, Russia is like that I guess. Like a big, Russian teddy bear with a deranged smile.

…The bastard is a dead man. No worries sweetie, and if anyone asks why France has been reduced to a blood smear on the face of Europe, I had nothing to do with it ok? *Smiles sweetly* I advise against getting drunk again. At least not until you've grown a bit physically. Alcohol is not good for younger bodies, even if it is of an immortal (lost) country.

Aww, that's sweet. I like Fluffy too. But I'm still angry about the whole carabao thing.

Ooo, paintball. Be forewarned my friend, that when it comes to guerillla warfare, there is no one better than I.

That prank… seems interesting. I can't wait to hear more. Now to convince Matthew to hand over some maple syrup…

Sincerely,

Ate Maria

* * *

A/N: Hehe, so much fun to intervine in the story... +w+ ...  
Translation: Ate=big sister in Tagolog  
Aniu=Hello in whatever language Cecel speaks


	11. Inuppe

miss philipines,  
how do u do?  
i got a question, hav u ever got ur vital regions attack by Prussia?  
and what is ur reaction?

sincerely,

Inuppe

* * *

Dear Inuppe,

I'm fine, how are you?

Ugh, yes. Yes I have(Seriously? Who hasn't?). And my reaction was the only available option. Beat his stupid, Ex-nation arse to a bloody stain on the carpet. On the plus side, I earned a lot of respect from the nations who saw what happened. On the down side, he won't shut up and leave me alone. He just keeps saying thet "The only reason the Awesome me was beaten by the Unawesome you is becaus eyou are a girl and I can't hit sissy little girls! kesesese." I think he gets memory loss every time I beat himup after he insults me, because he's been saying the exact same thing to me for like a month now. Oh well, at least it gives me and Hungary something to talk about.

Sincerely,

Maria Clara de la Cruz


	12. Inuppe 2

hai! Inuppe here ^^  
i'm good too  
Prussia can be annoying at times, good thing i'm with 2p!france ^^  
(i'm his puppy *wags tail*) and do you mind France flirting with you?

Sincerely,

Inuppe

* * *

Hello again Inuppe,

That's nice, and yes, he can be very, **very,** annoying.

Your with France? Well good for you I guess, just be, erm, careful. o.O

I don't really have a problem with France flirting with me. He does it to everyone anyways, so I guess it's just France being himself. Besides, I owe him a lot for taking care of Jose* while he was at his place. We're actually really good friends today *blushes* maybe a little more.

Sincerely,

Maria

P.S Tell anyone about what I said and I will personally hunt you down and drown you in the Philippine sea.

* * *

A/N: Yay a new chapter! The Jose she mentioned is Jose P. Rizal, a Filipino national hero. He stayed in France for a while and I like to think of him as one of Maria's first loves, like Jeanne(d'Arc) was to France. I think they would share a mutual understanding and friendship in this, and it blossomed to something more in Maria, though she would immidiately deny it to any of her friends or siblings.


	13. Inuppe 3

Ciao～ =w=  
i mean b2p／b france, as in a second player. he's less pervy than Francis and good at cooking ^^

Francis is ok, but he acts all pervy around me and my otaku friend, Eva. i am ok, but Eva feels like wants to kill or something .-.

Inuppe

p.s. if you do that, i'll come back and drown you in the bermuda triangle :T

* * *

Hmm, Italian now, are we?

I see, so therecare two Frances now. My god we're screwed. I hope England is alright, and you know, not raped or anything. I'll have to check on him later.

So he's a perv, just not so much as the origional? Well that's good I guess. Eva, if he ever does anything pervy to you, I swear to god i will kick his arse for you.

_Me: Ahh, a little jelous now, are we?_

_Maria:*blushes* N-no! And stop stealing my lines!_

_Me: It's not stealing cause I wrote it._

_Maria: Seriously, WHO ARE YOU!_

_Me: I am the author. Your creator._

_Maria: 0.0... _

_Me: I'll let that sink in for a while *leaves in yet another indescribable fashion* _

Uhm, w-well I-I guess that's all for now...

Sincerely,

Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz

P.S If you did that(which I doubt you could. Can anyone say 'immortal anthromorphic personification'?) my little sister, Puerto Rico, who lives nearby, would freak out and call Kuya Mexico or Kuya America to come and help me. And they don't like it when people try to kill their little sister. *smirks and laughs evilly*

* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I HAVE RETURNED TO TORMENT MY OC IN HER LETTERS! Other people and personifications may also help/intrude in Philippine's letters, and **you** can suggest characters to appear in her letters. Send in Reviews or PMs plz!

~chibibeanie


	14. Inuppe 4

sorry i didnt reply XD  
just got out from the hospital .w.  
Eva said hi w  
ps. if that happened, i'll release Belarus to hunt you down  
lol kiddin' can we stop this PS thingies? its gettin us nowhere u kno?  
Inuppe

* * *

Inuppe,

DIOS KO! Are you alright? How did you end up in the hospital? Are you sick? An accident? Tell me who did this to you, I'll kick their arse!

_Me: Ok Ria, calm down._

_Ria: HOW? Someone hurt Inuppe! I must destroy them!_

_Me: It's ok, she's alright. Geez, I thought I was crazy._

_Ria: What was that?_

_Me: Nothing my creation, just finish your letter._

_Ria: *deep breath* Alright..._

Phew, sorry bout that. I don't like it when people hurt my friends. You are my friend, **right?**

And hello to you too Eva!~

Sincerely,

Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz

P.S Yeah, I guess, but I'll miss our conversations about how we're going to kill each other.

_Me: You know, it just occured to me that 2P France could have sent her to the hospital, and not in a dirty way you pervs out there._

_Ria: *gets machete and arnis sticks*_

_Me: I WAS KIDDING! PUT THE WEAPONS BACK RIA!_

_Ria: The frenchman will die..._

_Me: NOOOOO! STOP! IF YOU KILL HIM, THERE WILL BE NO MORE FRUK!_

_Ria:...Fine, but just this once..._

_Me: Phew, Ok, well, cya next time! Hope you're doing good Inuppe OwO_

_Ria: Me too. Take care!_

* * *

_A/N: Well that was fun, but seriously, are you ok? O.o_


	15. Inuppe 5

i'm ok -3-  
i only broke my leg, which heal properly .w.  
2p France did absolutely nothin'! he's like a dad to me and will never hurt me •  
and of course we're friends ^^  
Inuppe

* * *

Dear Inuppe,

Thank goodness. How did you break your leg?

Good. If he had done anything to hurt you, I would've had to hurt him.

_Me: Morbid._

_Ria: Shut up._

Thats good to hear. Knowing our France, he probably would'vee tried to take advantage of you while you were immobile. I think I'd like to meet 2p France someday.

_Me: So he's like a dad to you... but your dating him? Am I the only one that finds that a little...creepy?_

_Ria: Shut up. She probably means that he is kind and caring. Unlike you._

_Me: You know, I was caring enough to create you._

_Ria: And sometimes I wish you hadn't._

_Me:...Meanie...*goes to emo corner*_

Anyway, I hope you'll be more careful from now on.

Sincerely,

Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz (and author)

* * *

A/N: Seriously, what happened? You ok?


	16. Mindanao

Dear Ate Philippines,

Hey Mindanao here...Ate, why'd you call me Muslim...? FOR GOD'S SAKE MOST OF MY PEOPLE ARE CHRISTIAN! *stabs Spain voodoo doll* Everyone's always getting that wrong...do I have to explain I'm a girl too? Tch, I knew you always Luzon and Visayas better... Anyway, grant me independence already! Well, actually only ARMM want's independence... But still, I deserve to be independent! Who resisted Spain? Me! Plus, if you don't me and Prussia will make an army of my eagles and Gilbirds! Or I'll team up with the micronations or something. Or England. Not France. By the way, what's for dinner?

Your rebellious little sister,  
Mindanao

* * *

Dear Mindanao,

Hi Minda, um, well... sorry, I didn't know you had converted to Christianity... I know now though! And it's not nice to make voodoo dolls of people _anak_, now I have to apologize to Papa Spain when I see him.

_Me: And you'll probably need to pay the medical bills._

_Ria: What! Why? Minda made the voodoo doll and stabbed it, not me!_

_Me: But she's **your **little sister and you need to take responsibility._

_Ria: But you are my creator, so technically you should be the one to pay for all of the expenses right?_

_Me: ...Damn. I knew you'd use that against me someday._

_Ria: Hah_

I'm sorry no one knows what religion you are, but in all fairness, you were muslim before and a lot of your people are muslim, so it's not too surprising. Though I don't know why people wouldn't know you are a girl... I most certainly do not like your siblings over you, I love you all the same! And no, you are not getting independence. Also, I'm pretty sure Visayas was the one who resisted Spain... Didn't she kill Magellan? Yup, those were good times...

_Me: How was killing one of the most legendary explorers in history good times._

_Ria: Shut up, and that oaf messed up too much anyways. He never actually found the Spice Islands, which was what he was looking for in the first place._

Moving on, how could you make an army of eagles? They are critically endangered and if they were to attack, they would be wiped off the face of the earth. And Prussia is no longer a country, so if you were to get him to team up, you'd need to get Germany to join you too, and that'll never happen. Plus Miss Hungary will beat Prussia to a pulp with her frying pan before he could make an army anyway. I also don't think Sweden and Finland will be too happy with you if you rile up Sealand either. No way would England get involved, and I don't want you talking to France. He's a pervert and I want you to remain innocent until you are of age. We are having adobo tonight and Kuya China, Kuya Japan, and the rest of our family is coming over, but only our Asian family. Our Latin family will be visiting next week though. Please do not try to get any of the nations to support your independence, I have enough to deal with as it is.

Sincerely,

Your tired _Ate,_

Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz


End file.
